


Summerpornathon 2009 Challenge 1: Dialogue Only

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat





	Summerpornathon 2009 Challenge 1: Dialogue Only

“You caused quite a commotion tonight, you know.”

“Arthur? Is that you?”

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“I can’t see – your bloody guards blindfolded me.”

“Tied you up too, it would seem. Dependable chaps, them. Know what being a guardsman is about. Know better than to second guess my _explicit_ commands. I should triple their pay.”

“Arthur, I have been waiting on your cold stone floor bound wrists to ankles for _hours_. Can we please skip the part where you shout at me or, since it seems you’re in the mood, laugh at me and move on to the untying? Please?”

“Not yet. We need to have a conversation about restraint. A conversation you are long overdue for, I might add.”

“Are you… You can’t be serious. What are you doing? Is that – are you dragging your _chair_ over here?”

“I always knew those ears of yours must be good for something.”

“…I am beginning to deeply regret saving your life.”

“Then we are already making progress. I didn’t _need_ you to save my life. In fact I distinctly recall ordering you _not_ to save my life, an order you ignored with your typical blundering enthusiasm.”

“You’re right. I overreacted. You were just toying with the manticore when you broke your sword on its teeth. And besides, even if it had eaten you, it’s not like bringing you back from the dead would have been more conspicuous than just handling the problem myself.”

“Merlin.”

“Yes?”

“I can’t have you handling problems by redecorating the walls with monster gore.”

“Why not?”

“Because in case you hadn’t noticed, the entire country has spent the past quarter century being taught to hate and fear magic. Opinions don’t change with the wind, and they should never be forced to by the crown. That’s what got us into this mess in the first place.”

“What else would you have had me do?”

“I would have you _listen_ when I tell you to shove off, Merlin. The people will never trust you if you can’t bring yourself to trust me.”

“Arthur… You know I trust you.”

“To a point. You see, we have an odd situation on our hands. You’re comfortable letting me manage the little things, as evidenced by your inability to attend to your duties without being told at least three times. It’s the big things you have difficulty with: tournaments, monsters, assassination attempts, and that one memorable evening with Bayard’s daughter—”

“Yes, well, she tried to assassinate you too.”

“After you did your bit with the invisibility and the frogs– but as I was saying, it’s the big things you have trouble relinquishing to my control. And I, strangely enough, have trouble trusting _you_ with little things.”

“I _saved_ your _life_.”

“Yes Merlin, and that’s a big thing. Try to keep up. Little things, like not being an idiot. Pretending to be normal. Following simple commands.”

“Arthur—”

“We’re going to play a game. I’m going to tell you to do something, and you’re going to do it. Let’s start off small,”

“I am _not_ —”

“Merlin? Shut up.”

“…”

“There, do you see how easy it is?”

“I’m losing feeling in my legs.”

“There’s another one. I’m losing feeling in my legs, _Sire_. While we’re practicing we may as well work on your insolence.”

“Invisible frogs will be the least of your worries if you don’t untie me now. Sire.”

“Mm, is that so? Tell me, Merlin, exactly what do I have to fear from you?”

“Don’t test me your Highness; I promise you won’t enjoy the result.”

“I’m enjoying it rather a lot, actually. Come on _Mer_ lin,”

“Arthur—”

“What are you going to do?”

“ _Arthur_ ,”

“Scare me, Merlin. _Fight_ me, Merlin. Put me in my _place_ ,”

“Alright! Alright! You’ve proven your bloody point!”

“Merlin.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, _what_?”

“I’m glad you see things my way— but you’ve set your bindings on fire.”

“Oh. Hell!”

“Yes, I’ll have to remember that next time you earn a day in the stocks. Now, kindly get off my lap and arrange your wrists at the head of the bed. We’re not quite finished with our game. We’ll see how you fare with leather traces instead; they should prove a little more flame resistant.”

“Yes your highness.”

“And Merlin?”

“Yes, your highness?”

“Leave the blindfold on.”


End file.
